In Love With You
by rrstory
Summary: Lee Sungmin, seorang gadis yang mengidolakan Choi Siwon model terkenal, ia mengaku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengan lelaki lain jika lelaki tersebut tidak lebih tampan dan sexy dari idolanya. tapi bagaimana jika ia jatuh cinta dengan ayah dari sahabat barunya? / "Kenapa hanya diam hm? mengapa kau ada didepan kamarku?" / KyuMin, HaeHyuk! GS!
1. Chapter 1

**In Love With You**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae and others**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Kami hanya meminjam nama mereka. Ide cerita pasaran tapi FF ini tetap milik kami, bukan?**

 **Warning : GS! for uke, typo(s), OOC, DLDR! no flame no bash!**

 **DoubleR©  
**

* * *

Author POV

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida,,"  
"Aku pindahan dari Busan, salam kenal semua."

Gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung tersebut membungkukkan badannya dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir _shape_ m nya, seperti yang telah di sebutkan diatas nama gadis tersebut adalah Lee Sungmin, gadis manis dengan tubuh mungil nan montok dan gigi kelinci yang menambah kadar keimutan gadis tersebut meningkat hingga tingkat maksimal. Gadis tersebut merupakan putri dari pasangan Lee Yunho dan Lee Jaejoong dua orang yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi eksistensi nya di Korea Selatan, dengan perusahaan Lee group yang ternama dan berbagai butik milik Lee Jaejoong yang bahkan telah mendunia dengan brand _Moldir_.

"Baiklah Sungmin, kau bisa memilih sendiri tempat dudukmu." Park Sonsaengnim guru yang akan mengajar di kelas 2A tersebut segera mempersilahkan murid barunya untuk duduk agar pelajaran bisa segera dimulai.  
"Sonsaengnim bisakah Lee Sungmin duduk di sebelah ku saja ? aku tidak mempunyai teman sebangku." gadis cantik ber _gummy smile_ indah mengacungkan tangannya dan memberikan tatapan memelasnya kepada Park Sonsaengnim.  
"Tentu, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Lee Hyukjae, Sungmin-ah." mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang guru Sungmin berjalan menghampiri gadis bernama Hyukjae tadi dan duduk disebelahnya dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir uniknya.

"Sungmin-ah aku Hyukjae, kau bisa memanggilku Hyukkie, mulai sekarang kau adalah sahabat ku. Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu oke," dengan senyum indahnya Hyukjae atau bisa kita panggil sekarang Hyukkie menjabat tangan Sungmin dengan semangat.  
"Oke, Hyukkie-ah senang bisa mempunyai sahabat seperti mu, dan kalau kita bersahabat kau bisa memanggilku Minnie"  
"Ya! kalian berdua, kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalan nanti setelah jam pelajaran selesai jadi sekarang perhatikan penjelasanku." Park Sonsaengnim yang mulai terganggu karena fokus dari kedua gadis cantik tersebut tidak padanya segera menyerukan suaranya dan disambut dengan _pouty_ oleh Hyukkie karena berkat teguran tersebut dirinya dan Sungmin jadi pusat perhatian kelas.  
"Aish,, dasar pria botak itu tidak pernah membiarkan ku senang." Hyukjae masih mengomel dengan suara lirihnya dan disambut kekehan ringan oleh Sungmin.

Author POV End

* * *

Sungmin POV

Aku senang sekali sekarang, karena Appa memutuskan aku harus pindah dan tinggal dengan Appa dan Umma di Seoul, karena sebelumnya aku tinggal bersama Halmonie. Sejak kecil aku memang lebih suka di Busan karena di Busan, aku memiliki teman yang banyak dan kami sudah kenal sejak masih bayi. Appa dan Umma akan rutin mengunjungiku dibalik kesibukkan mereka berdua paling tidak seminggu sekali, tetapi karena bulan lalu Halmonie ku tersayang telah berpulang maka Appa mengharuskan aku untuk tinggal di Seoul.

Sejujurnya aku masih terpuruk dengan kepergian Halmonie tetapi kata Umma aku harus merelakan Halmonie dan tidak boleh terus menerus bersedih karena nantinya Halmonie akan ikut bersedih jadi sekarang aku harus kembali ceria dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Halmonie di atas sana.

Kini aku sudah pindah ke sekolah baruku dan apa kalian tau ? saat sampai disini ada seorang gadis yang dengan keceriaannya langsung mengklaim ku sebagai sahabatnya. Gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde ikal sepunggung dan jangan lupakan _gummy smile_ indahnya, sahabat baruku Lee Hyukjae, entah kenapa saat dia menawarkan persahatan padaku aku melihat banyak ketulusan di dalamnya, dan dengan senang hati aku menerimanya, gadis itu Lee Hyukjae, sahabat ku dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

"Minnie-ya, Apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" eoh ? apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hyukkie ? selama enam bulan ini, ya tidak terasa sudah enam bulan aku pindah ke Seoul dan mengenal Hyukkie, dan Hyukkie baru kali ini menanyakan hal tersebut padaku "Tentu saja pernah." aku menjawab dengan semangat dan disambut tatapan berbinar dari Hyukkie.  
"Benarkah? siapa lelaki tersebut? kau tidak pernah memberitahuku." Hyukkie mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, dan itu membuatku hanya bisa menghela napas dengan jengkel.  
"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku, tentu saja bukankah kau tahu sendiri orang tersebut?." aku tersenyum membayangkan lelaki yang aku maksud pada Hyukkie.

"Hah? aku mengetahuinya? siapa?" Hyukkie memasang wajah berpikirnya,  
"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengetahui seorang Choi Siwon Hyukkie-ya~" aku menjawab dengan senyum manis mengembang di bibir _sexy_ ku dan dibalas tatapan _horor_ dari Hyukkie, aish ada apa dengan pandangan gadis didepanku ini?  
"Kau positif gila Sungmin-ah! bagaimana mungkin kau jatuh cinta pada Choi Siwon? dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu Sungmin-ah!" Hyukkie berbicara seolah-olah aku mengatakan kalau aku mencintai seorang alien, memangnya apa yang salah dari Choi Siwon sih?  
"Memangnya kenapa? Siwon Oppa itu tampan, baik, kaya, kata _fans_ yang bertemu dengannya mereka bilang bahwa Siwon Oppa sangat wangi dan ya Tuhan _abs_ nya aku benar-benar tidak tahan." aku menjerit membayangkan Siwon Oppa yang sedang tersenyum dengan tampannya.  
"Kau masih bertanya kenapa? Choi Siwon itu seorang _model profesional_ Min, seorang M-O-D-E-L, dia tidak tau siapa kau dan bahkan kau bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya? oh ya Tuhan bisakah kau kembali ke dunia nyata Min? banyak sekali lelaki yang mencoba mendekatimu apa kau tidak tertarik kepada pria nyata?." Hyukkie berkata masih dengan pandangan _horor_ nya padaku.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan pria nyata Hyuk? tentu saja Siwon Oppa nyata kau pikir dia hantu?." aku mem _pout_ kan bibirku mendengar ucapan Hyukkie.  
"Maksudku nyata disini adalah pria yang bisa kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu dan kau sentuh dengan tanganmu Min, tak bisakah kau mengerti pria macam apa yang kumaksud?" Hyukkie menjelaskan dengan nada frustrasinya

"Tidak bisa Hyuk, aku belum menemukan pria yang bisa mengalihkanku dari Siwon Oppa. Jadi, ya sampai aku menemukannya aku akan tetap menganggap Siwon Oppa pacarku." dengan senyum sejuta _watt_ aku memberikan pengertian kepada Hyukkie.  
"Kau benar-benar gila min." Hyukkie hanya menatap sebal kepadaku.  
"Oh iya, kenapa kita sekarang membahas hal ini, sekarang kembali ke topik awal kita, kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan tentang jatuh cinta padaku?" tidak mau membuat _mood_ Hyukkie buruk aku segera mengambil alih topik awal dan lihatlah respon yang diberikannya, ada apa dengan pipi merah Hyukkie kini ? pasti ada yang disembunyikannya dari ku.  
"Hm, aku jatuh cinta min, sangat jatuh cinta." Hyukkie menjelaskan dengan malu-malu.  
"Hah? dengan siapa? apa dengan Siwon Oppa juga?" aku bertanya dengan semangat dan Hyukkie memukul kepalaku setelahnya.  
"Enak saja kau bicara, kau pikir aku gila seperti mu. Tentu saja tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pria semacam Siwon Oppa mu itu, aku mencintai seorang pria nyata yang bisa kusentuh sesuka hatiku." Hyukkie mendelik padaku, dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar ocehan Hyukkie sambil mengusap kepalaku.  
"Kau sentuh sesuka hati? apa maksudmu dengan sentuh sesuka hati itu Hyukkie-ya ?" aku bertanya dengan nada menggoda kepada Hyukkie dan pipinya tambah memerah. hahahahaha lucunya Hyukkie saat sedang _blushing._

"Tentu saja bisa kusentuh sesuka hati karena pria itu sekarang menjadi pacarku Minnie-ya, bukankah aku bisa memeluk dan menyentuhnya sesuka hati tanpa sepengetahuan _Daddy_ ku tentu saja." tiba-tiba saja wajah riang Hyukkie digantikan menjadi wajah cemberutnya saat mengatakan tentang _Daddy_ nya.  
"Kenapa bisa tanpa sepengetahuan _Daddy_ mu?" aku bertanya sambil menopangkan daguku  
" _Daddy_ ku tidak mengizinkanku berpacaran dengannya Minnie-ya." Hyukkie menundukkan kepalanya, oh-oh aku tidak menyukai Hyukkie yang sedih seperti ini.  
"Kenapa pikiran _Daddy_ mu kolot sekali sih? Apa dia tidak pernah berpacaran saat di _high school_?" aku mencebikkan bibirku.  
"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa _Daddy_ tidak mengizinkanku berpacaran dengan Lee Donghae, padahal Daddy sudah mengenal Lee Donghae dengan baik. Bagaimana ini Minnie? bantu aku Minnie-ya." Hyukkie mulai merengek kepadaku.  
"Aish _Daddy_ mu benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa anak muda seperti kita pasti ingin merasakan indahnya berpacaran, kuno sekali _Daddy_ mu Hyuk." aku berceloteh dan penasaran seperti apa _Daddy_ Hyukkie pasti dia seorang pria tua yang buncit, botak, pendek, berkumis dan tidak pernah mengalami masa pasaran. Betapa kasihannya Hyukkie, aku menatap Hyukkie dengan pandangan iba.  
"Jadi namanya Lee Donghae, haaah baiklah aku akan coba membantumu yuk. Kita harus berbicara pada _Daddy_ mu secepatnya dan rubah pandangan kunonya tersebut." aku bertekad dengan sungguh-sungguh dan memegang bahu Hyukkie untuk meyakinkannya bahwa aku akan selalu ada untuknya.  
"Benarkah?" aku menganggukan kepalaku dengan senang hati.  
"Kau yang terbaik Min." dan yang kudapati setelahnya adalah Hyukkie yang memelukku dengan semangat.

teeeeeeetttt

bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Aku dan Hyukkie memang selalu begini tiap harinya menghabiskan waktu istirahat pertama dengan bercerita di kelas, karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak berniat untuk berjalan ke kantin yang jauh kemudian bedesak-desakan dengan murid kelaparan lainnya, benar-benar menyebalkan walaupun hanya membayangkannya dan istirahat kedua kami habiskan dengan memakan bekal yang aku bawa, kenapa bekalku? karena Hyukkie bilang dia terlalu malas untuk membawa bekal. Haaahhh dasar Hyukkie memang selalu seperti itu, biar bagaimana pun aku tetap menyayanginya, dan berhubung bel telah berbunyi mari kita lanjutkan pelaran selanjutnya pelajaran paling membosankan bagiku, apalagi kalau bukan matematika.

Sungmin POV End

* * *

Hyukjae POV

"Minnie-ya,, Minnie-ya,, Minnie-ya" aku berbisik lirih kepada Minnie yang berada di sampingku.  
"Ada apa yuk? Kau tidak lihat Jung sonsaengnim sedang menjelaskan rumus didepan ? Bagaimana kalau rumus itu yang masuk di ujian, kau mau menjawab apa eoh?" Minnie balik berbisik kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pun perhatiannya dari papan tulis.  
"Minnie-ya,, aku sedang bosan." aku merengek ke arah Minnie tanpa memperdulikan Jung Sonsaeng yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas, apa peduliku? toh nanti aku bisa mempelajari rumus di depan dari Minnie ataupun _Daddy_ , sudahkah aku bilang bahwa Daddyku sangat jenius? kekekekeke kalian pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa _Daddy_ ku pemegang medali emas olimpiade matematika saat masih _senior high school_ dulu, eh kenapa sekarang malah membahas Daddyku ? aku kan tadi ingin mengajak Minnie mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

"Hyukkie-ya,, lebih baik kau perhatikan Jung Sonsaeng di depan dengan sepenuh hati dengan begitu kebosananmu bisa menghilang." Sungmin kembali berbisik padaku, dan apa-apaan sarannya itu? sangat tidak membantu.  
"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu Minnie-ya, lebih baik aku bertukar pesan dengan Donghae saja." Aku mendengus dan mulai berkutat dengan ponsel ditanganku yang kusembunyikan dibalik buku, haah aku sangat merindukan Donghae, dan pria itu dengan tega tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali dari tadi pagi, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Selama sisa jam pelajaran matematika aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk bertukar pesan dengan Donghae, dan ia bilang sedari pagi dia telah sibuk, jadi tidak sempat untuk mengabariku, dan saat ini, dia sedang menuju restoran untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang, ngomong-ngomong tentang makan siang kenapa Jung Sonsaeng belum keluar juga bukankah ini sudah masuk jam makan siang.

"Baiklah, kita cukupkan pertemuan untuk kali ini. Tolong pelajari kembali rumus yang telah saya berikan tadi, apabila tidak mengerti kalian bisa tanyakan langsung pada saya, sampai jumpa dan selamat siang." Jung Sonsaeng mengakhiri pertemuan kali ini dengan senyum tampannya hahahaha guruku yang satu ini memang tampan kok kenyataannya.

"Hyukkie-ya ayo makan siang." saat sedang melamun tentang Jung Sonsaeng, Sungmin menepuk bahuku dengan cengiran khasnya.  
"Kau membawa apa kali ini Minnie-ya?" aku bertanya dengan antusias.  
"Menu kita kali ini adalah nasi goreng kimchi dengan telur gulung dan sosis." Minnie tersenyum dengan lebar dan membuka kotak bekalnya yang berukuran jumbo, tentu saja jumbo karena kami akan makan berdua. Aku menatap penuh minat pada bekal yang dibawa minie, Pernahkah aku bilang bahwa Minnie adalah gadis paket lengkap? ya Minnie memang paket lengkap semua yang diidamkan pria untuk wanita idealnya ada pada Minnie, wajah? tentu saja Minnie mempunyai wajah cantik dan imut yang akan membuat banyak perempuan-perempuan manapun iri akan wajahnya, tubuh? jangan kalian tanyakan betapa _sexy_ nya tubuh Minnie yang mungil itu.

Minnie memiliki dada yang berisi dan terlihat indah dari pakaian yang dikenakannya oh-oh jangan lupakan dengan _butt_ montoknya itu, aish aku jadi sebal apabila membicarakan soal _butt_. kenapa aku tidak mempunyai _butt_ semontok Minnie? baiklah kita lupakan soal _butt_ bagaimana dengan tingkah laku? hohoho jangan pernah meragukan betapa lembut dan baiknya seorang Lee Sungmin terkadang aku sebal sendiri apabila melihat Minnie terlalu baik dengan dengan orang lain dia selalu membalas sapaan orang lain dengan ramahnya tanpa tau orang yang disapanya itu akan salah paham, kemudian soal masak memasak _oh my god_ apabila kalian memakan masakan Minnie kalian pasti akan setuju bahwa Minnie memiliki kemampuan memasak di atas rata-rata.

Saat kutanya darimana dia belajar memasak, dia menjawab dengan senyum cantiknya itu bahwa dia belajar dari neneknya dari kecil dan juga ibunya setiap pulang selalu membawa buku resep baru untuk dipraktekan dirumah oh betapa beruntungnya perut Yunho ahjussi yang dimanja oleh makanan enak dari istri dan anaknya. Ahhh aku juga sangat beruntung karena setiap hari Minnie selalu membawa bekal untuk kami makan berdua, _see_? bukankah Lee Sungmin pantas menyandang predikat paket lengkap yang kuberikan? lelaki beruntung macam apa yang nanti bisa mendapatkan hati Minnie, dan asal kalian tau Minnie orang yang sangat setia dia sendiri bilang bahwa apabila dia menemukan seorang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta dia akan mendapatkan orang itu bagaimanapun caranya dan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, ckckck posesif ternyata.

"Hyukkie-ya kenapa kau malah kembali melamun, apa rasanya tidak enak?" Minnie menatapku dengan tatapan bertanya.  
"Apa yang kau bicara Min? bagaimana mungkin masakanmu tidak enak, masakanmu yang terbaik Min." aku mengacungkan kedua jempolku di hadapan Sungmin dan disambut dengan cengiran lebar Sungmin.  
"Kalau begitu habiskan ne~" Sungmin kembali memakan bekalnya dengan semangat.  
"tentu saja Min, ayo kita habiskan sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." aku kembali menyumpit telur gulung yang ada di kotak bekal dengan penuh minat.

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran terakhir telah kami lewati dengan perjuangan yang berat, kenapa berat ? bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mendengar,mempelajari,dan mengingat sejarah korea di jam-jam rawan tidur siang seperti ini? benar-benar keterlaluan sekolah ini membuat jadwal dan meletakkan sejarah di jam terakhir, dan parahnya aku tidak bisa bertukar pesan dengan Donghae kali ini karena dia tentu saja sudah kembali bekerja, dan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan tingkat akut ini aku memutuskan untuk bermain game di ponselku, daripada aku mati mengenaskan karena didera kebosanan tingkat akut hahahahaha~

"Hyukkie-ya,, kau tidak ingin pulang eoh?" Minnie menyenggol lenganku dan aku mengongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya dan apa yang kulihat ? kelas sudah hampir kosong, ke mana orang-orang pergi?  
"Ke mana perginya murid-murid lain dan Kim Sonsaeng Min?" aku bertanya dan dihadiahi pukulan di kepalaku oleh Minnie, aish apalagi salahku?  
"Kau bermain _game_ seperti orang autis sampai tidak tau pelajaran telah berakhir dan kau tanyakan Kim sonsaeng dan murid lainnya? tentu saja sudah pulang kerumahnya, kau pikir untuk apa mereka berlama-lama di kelas ini " Minnie menjelaskan dengan nada jengkelnya.  
"Sudah pulang? Benarkah? kalau begitu ayo kita pulang juga, dan Minnie-ya bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja di rumahku hari ini? bukankah besok hari libur? kita bisa _pajama party_. Ne~ne~ne~ ayolah kita bisa berenang dulu habis ini." aku mencoba membujuk Minnie yang tengah berpikir sambil kami berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti Hyukkie-ya." Minnie memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan.  
"Kita jemput ke rumahmu saja, kkaja~" akhirnya kami pulang terlebih dahulu ke rumah Minnie dengan menggunakan mobil masing-masing untuk menjemput pakaian Minnie. Setelah selasai dengan pakaian Minnie, kami dengan cepat melesat menuju rumahku. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk _pajama party_ bersama Minnie. Kami pasti bisa melakukan banyak hal sepuasnya hahahahaha~

Hyukjae POV End

* * *

Sungmin POV

Aku dan Hyukkie kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hyukkie. Kami akan melakukan _pajama party,_ kekeke~ kulihat kini Hyukkie sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Apa dia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Donghae? aku jadi penasaran tentang Lee Donghae, aku harus bertanya pada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie-ya, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Donghae?" Hyukkie memandangku dan tersenyum.  
"Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu Minnie-ya." aish bocah ini kenapa dia baru bercerita sekarang kalau berpacarannya sudah tiga bulan.  
"Sejak kapan kau mengenalnya Hyukkie?" aku kembali bertanya dengan tingkat penasaran yang semakin menjadi-jadi pasalnya selama ini Hyukkie tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tertariknya kepada seorang pria dan tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan sudah berpacaran?  
"Aku mengenalnya sejak 12 tahun yang lalu, dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Saat aku melihatnya didekati gadis lain, aku tidak menyukainya dan aku sadar saat itu kalau aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Donghae. Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya yang aku tau aku mencintainya dan ingin selalu bersamanya Min." Hyukkie menceritakan dengan pandangan menerawang dan senyum indah menghiasi bibir _kissable_ miliknya.  
"Apa dia sahabatmu dari kecil ?" aku kembali bertanya dan Hyukkie lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, jadi siapa Lee Donghae sebenarnya kalau bukan sahabatnya?  
"Dia adalah sahabat terbaik _Daddy_ ku Min." Hyukkie menjawab dengan _gummy smile_ indahnya,

APA? Apa barusan Hyukkie salah bicara atau telingaku mulai mengalami gangguan? Hyukkie tadi mengatakan bahwa Lee Donghae sahabat _Daddy_ nya? _oh my god_ aku tidak percaya ini? sahabat _Daddy_ nya? yang berarti dia seseorang yang berumur sama dengan _Daddy_ nya, yang berkemungkinan juga mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama dengan _Daddy_ Hyukkie? lelaki tua dengan perut buncit, berkumis dan botak oh-oh pantas saja selam ini Hyukkie tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikannya dengan Siwon Oppa yang tampan, _sexy_ dan ber _abs_ juga para lelaki disekitarnya karena selama ini Hyukkie menyukai seorang ahjussi seumuran dengan _Daddy_ nya, ya Tuhan betapa malangnya sahabatku ini.

"Hyukkie-ya kau menyukai seseorang yang berumur sama dengan Daddymu? ya Tuhan aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau bersama dengan seorang ajhussi yang berkumis, botak dan perut buncit." aku menyerukan pendapat ku dan Hyukkie memukul kepalaku kemudian memandangku dengan horor.  
"Apa - apaan dengan ahjussi berkumis, botak dan buncit eoh? ada apa dengan isi kepalamu?" Hyukkie bertanya masih dengan tatapan _horor_ dan nada jengkelnya.  
"Tentu saja orang yang seumuran dengan _Daddy_ mu ya ahjussi yang berkumis, botak dan buncit Hyukkie-ya." Aku berkata dengan pandangan meyakinkan bahwa aku benar.  
"Kau benar-benar gila, kau berpikir _Daddy_ ku sejelek itu? kau bahkan belum melihat _Daddy_ ku, kau pikir aku tidak tau tipe mu heh?" kenapa dengan anak ini memangnya apa yang salah dari penggambaranku? dan kenapa jadi membahas tipeku?  
"Apa mak,,"  
"Nona kita sudah sampai." perkataanku terputus oleh ucapan Hwang ahjussi supir Hyukkie.  
"Ayo keluar min, aku pusing mendengarkan ocehan tidak jelasmu." Hyukkie segera beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari mobil aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Saat kami akan membuka mansion besar ini, suara mesin mobil mengejutkan kami dan dari sebuah mobil audi R8 hitam yang cantik keluarlah seorang pria berjas rapi dan _oh my oh my oh my_ dia sangat tampan, ckckck aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang sejenis dengan Siwon Oppa yang bisa kulihat langsung. Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan aku yakin dari otot lengannya dia memiliki badan yang bagus dan wajahnya tampan dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi keelokan wajahnya, disaat aku masih melongo karena melihat pria ini Hyukkie sudah berlari dan melompat kedalam pelukan pria tampan tersebut.

T.B.C

* * *

HELLOOO~~~~~~~ kami kembali lagi setelah hiatus setahun lebih dikarenakan kesibukan kelas 3 XD kami kembali dengan FF baru, suasana baru, genre ff yang baru juga :D no angst no hurt :D buat yang kemarin kirim email buat lanjutan whisper twilight, maaf ya gak di kirim soalnya memang gak ada lanjutan ff nya jadi ff ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf buat yang udah kirim alamat email nya di kotak review dan Pm. Ide ff ini sebenarnya udah dapet dari tahun 2014 kemarin berhubung sibuk buat ujian Nasional jadinya sempat sekarang buat nya XD semoga suka ya. Kalau review nya bagus insya allah bakalan rajin update kalau gak ya tergantung mood kami buat lanjutinnya :")

Last~~ happy new year 2k16 ~('-')~ and happy birthday baby mingie :* ku tunggu duda mu lol


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chap

Saat kami akan membuka _mansion_ besar ini, suara mesin mobil mengejutkan kami dan dari sebuah mobil _audi R8_ hitam yang cantik keluarlah seorang pria berjas rapi dan _oh my oh my oh my_ dia sangat tampan, ckckck aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada orang sejenis dengan Siwon _Oppa_ yang bisa kulihat langsung. Pria ini memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan aku yakin dari otot lengannya dia memiliki badan yang bagus dan wajahnya tampan dengan senyum indah yang menghiasi keelokan wajahnya, di saat aku masih melongo karena melihat pria ini Hyukkie sudah berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukan pria tampan tersebut.

* * *

In Love With You

DoubleR©

* * *

Sungmin POV

"Donghae-ya _bogoshippoyo_ ~" Hyukkie membenamkan wajahnya di dada namja tampan dan siapa tadi? Donghae? pria tampan ini Donghae? selera Hyukkie ternyata tidak main-main dia menyukai pria yang _hot_ seperti Donghae.

" _Ne_ ,, _nado bogoshippo_ ,, bagaimana harimu _baby_? apa menyenangkan?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada lembut dan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan karena ada Minnie yang menemaniku." Hyukkie mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum dengan lebar kepada Donghae kemudian menoleh ke arahku.

"Ayo Hae kukenalkan kepada Minnie." Hyukkie melepas pelukannya dan menarik lembut tangan Donghae mendekatiku.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Minnie atau Lee Sungmin. Hai, aku Lee Donghae kau bisa memanggilku Donghae _Oppa_ atau apapun yang bisa membuatmu nyaman, senang bisa bertemu dengan sahabat baik Hyukkie." Donghae atau sekarang aku akan memanggilnya Donghae _Oppa_ karena demi apapun juga Donghae sangat tidak pantas dipanggil dengan _ajhussi_ , bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berpikir Donghae seorang _ajhussi_ tua yang berkumis botak buncit dan jelek, uhhh aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku tadi berpikir begitu.

" _Ne_ , Lee Sungmin imnida, Oppa bisa memanggilku dengan Minnie, senang juga bertemu dengan kekasih Hyukkie." aku mengerling jahil pada Hyukkie yang kini pipinya sudah semerah tomat dan Donghae _Oppa_ sudah tersenyum dengan memandang ke arah Hyukkie. Hahahah betapa menyenangkannya menggoda gadis ini

"Aishhh,, berhenti menggodaku Minnie-ya. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam." Hyukkie berjalan dengan tangan yang digenggam oleh Donghae. Aku tersenyum sambil terus menatap mereka berdua, benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Hyukkie yang cantik dan _sexy_ dengan Donghae Oppa yang tampan dan _hot_. Wow, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kecewanya para lelaki yang selama ini mencoba mendekati Hyukkie apabila mereka tahu bahwa Hyukkie telah memiliki kekasih tampan dan _hot_ seperti Donghae _Oppa_ kekekekekeke~

* * *

Saat ini kami sudah duduk di ruang tamu dan ya, Hyukkie berhasil membujuk Donghae _Oppa_ agar mau untuk lebih lama tinggal dan menemaninya berenang, aku tahu bahwa Donghae _Oppa_ sebenarnya keberatan untuk tinggal tetapi melihat kekasih cantiknya merengek dengan sedemikian rupa membuatnya luluh dan mengabulkan keinginan Hyukkie.

"Hae~ ayolah, kumohon~"

"Tidak bisa sayang, aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil dokumen milik _Daddy_ mu, kau tidak mungkin membiarkan aku terkena amukan _Daddy_ mu kan?" Donghae _Oppa_ mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hyukkie.

Hyukkie menatap Donghae dengan mata indahnya yang telah berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menurunkan kristal bening di pipi mulusnya " _Daddy_ tidak mungkin mengamuk padamu, jika aku yang memintanya. Ayolah, Apa Hae sudah tidak sayang pada Hyukkie hiks,,?" ckckck sahabat ku dengan segala kepandaiannya untuk menipu orang-orang demi keinginannya.

"Kau tau betapa sayang dan cintanya aku padamu, tap,," Donghae _Oppa_ belum selesai dengan kata penolakannya tetapi Hyukkie sudah seenaknya menyanggah dengan tangan bersedekap didada dan pandangan mata yang dibuat setajam mungkin pada Donghae membuat Lee Donghae pria tampan yang _hot_ kekasih Lee Hyukjae terdiam dan mengiakan dengan pasrah.

"Kalau begitu temani Hyukkie dan Minnie berenang dan tidak boleh menolak, Hae mengerti?"  
"Mengerti sayang."

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa kalau tidak ingin Hyukkie merajuk padaku karena telah menertawakannya. Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai sahabat seperti Hyukkie yang segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi atau dia akan melakukan segala hal yang aneh bahkan ekstrim demi terwujudnya keinginannya, kekekekekekekekeke~

Hyukkie menarik tanganku agar berdiri dari sofa, sesaat sebelum berjalan Hyukkie membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pipi Donghae _Oppa_ kemudian berjalan setelah memberikan peringatan pada Donghae _Oppa_.

"Hae tunggu di sini ne, jangan ke mana-mana Hyukkie dan Minnie ganti baju sebentar. Ingat Hae tidak boleh ke manapun. Kalau Hae ingin minum, Hae bisa ambil sendiri di dapur oke."

"Sayang, seharusnya kau memberikan kecupan di bibirku bukan di pipi." Donghae _Oppa_ berteriak saat kami hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamar Hyukkie.

"Hae cerewet, sudah hae diam saja atau tidak ada cium-cium lagi untuk Hae." Hyukkie membalas berteriak.

"Baiklah sayang, aku tidak akan protes lagi, tarik kembali kata-katamu itu mengerti?" mendengar respon yang diberikan Donghae _Oppa_ , aku tidak bisa menahan gelak tawa ku, astaga~ astaga~ betapa menggemaskannya pasangan ini, kalian pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa mereka sebenarnya berbeda 12 tahun, melihat betapa serasinya mereka, ckckckck aku jadi iri, kapan aku dan Siwon _Oppa_ bisa seperti itu?

"Minnie, kenapa jalanmu lambat sekali, ayo cepat kita ganti baju." Hyukkie menggandeng tanganku memasuki kamarnya dan segera berlari ke arah _walk in closet_ miliknya untuk mengganti pakaian karena kami akan berenang.

"Minnie kau membawa baju renang kan?" Hyukkie mendekatiku yang sedang membuka tas ku dan kini di tangan Hyukkie sudah ada baju renang jenis _tankini_ berwarna dongker dengan perpaduan biru muda di daerah cupnya.

"Hm, aku membawa koleksi bikiniku Hyukkie-ya~" aku menunjukkan bikini jenis _G-string_ dengan tali yang diikatkan di bagian pinggang dengan dua _cup bra_ yang hanya terhubung oleh sebuah tali dan dikaitkan disekitar leher berwarna _pink pastel_ , Hyukkie mengambil bikini yang akan kukenakan dan mengangkatnya setinggi wajah untuk memperhatikan bentuknya.

" _Daebak_ Minnie-ya! ini seksi sekali dan bukankah poduk terbaru _Victoria Secret_ darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ya ini memang produk terbaru _Victoria Secret_ bulan lalu, dan _Eomma_ ku yang membawakannya saat ia menghadiri _fashion show Victoria Secret_ bulan lalu, kau tau sendiri ummaku begitu terobsesi dengan hal-hal aneh dan ekstrim semacam ini kan?" aku menjelaskan dan memberikan cengiran lebarku pada Hyukkie.

"Aissh, aku juga ingin memakai yang seperti ini, tetapi _Daddy_ ku selalu melarangku memakai pakaian yang terlalu terbuka, huuh _Daddy_ ku memang kuno Min." Hyukkie mengeluh dengan tampang kesal dan jengkelnya.

"Hahahahaha,, kau harus lebih sering bersabar Hyukkie, suatu saat kau pasti akan memakainya walaupun hanya di depan suamimu nanti kekekekeke~" aku segera berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju sebelum Hyukkie melemparkan sendal bergambarkan kepala monyetnya padaku.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, aku masih dapat mendengar umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukkie "Minnie-ya kau benar-benar aish,," dan aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan tetap melanjutkan acara mengganti baju dengan bikiniku, yuhuuuu saatnya kita bersenang-senang di kolam renang.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali dari terakhir kali aku berenang, mungkin sudah satu Minggu? biasanya dua hari sekali aku akan berenang, tetapi berhubung belakangan ini cuaca sangat panas tentu saja aku tidak ingin kulitku berubah menjadi hangus karena terkena cahaya matahari yang berlebihan walaupun aku sudah memakai _sunblock_ sekalipun, tetapi hari ini, cuaca benar-benar sangat mendukung untuk acara berenang ku dan Hyukkie. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar sejuk tidak panas dan juga tidak mendung, oke kini saatnya kita untuk menikmati segarnya air.

"Minnie-ya kau sudah siap? ah iya, ini _bathrobe_ mu." Hyukkie menghampiriku yang sedang terduduk diatas ranjang dengan tankininya yang sudah dilapisi oleh _bathrobe_ , segera saja aku memakai _bathrobe_ ku, hei tidak mungkin aku berkeliaran dengan hanya mengenakan bikini di _mansion_ Hyukkie kan? bagaimana pun aku kan malu.

"Sudah, ayo kita berenang." sahutku dengan senang.

Sungmin POV End

* * *

Author POV

Di tengah cuaca yang sangat mendukung dapat kita lihat dua orang yeoja cantik dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ nya sedang berjalan dengan riangnya menuju sebuah kolam renang di mana seorang lelaki telah menunggu di sebuah kursi santai yang menghadap langsung pada kolam renang, lelaki tersebut siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae, lelakipujaan hati Hyukkie yang cantik dan _sexy_ ini.

"Hae~ apakah Hae lama menunggu? maafkan kami, Hae pasti sudah kepanasan menunggu kami." Hyukkie mengatakan dengan nada imut khasnya dengan tangan yang telah melepaskan simpul tali _bathrobe_ nya di depan Donghae, dan dengan segera _bathrobe_ putih yang melapisi _tankini_ Hyukkie terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki mulus seorang Lee Hyukjae, oh~oh~oh coba kita lihat bagaimana reaksi Lee Donghae kita yang tampan dan _sexy_ ketika melihat Hyukkie hanya mengenakan _tankini_ yang yah cukup _sexy_ didepannya, matanya membulat dan hei tolong perhatikan pandanganmu tuan Lee kenapa kau terus menatap pada dada Hyukkie?

"Donghae _Oppa_? kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu memerah dan kau berkeringat." Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada didalam air dan kini tengah menepi membuyarkan pikiran mesum yang telah berkelana di otak seorang Lee Donghae.

"n,,ne ? a,,aku baik-baik saja, h-hanya sedikit kepanasan di sini hahahahaha,," Donghae tertawa dengan canggungnya, dalam hati dia mensyukuri Hyukkie-nya yang manis tidak mengerti dan masih polos sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan arah pandangannya, tetapi hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Hyukkie nyaris membuat jantung Donghae jatuh ke tanah, tahu apa yang dilakukan si cantik? mari kita lihat.

"Benarkah? Hae tidak apa-apa? sini aku periksa, kalau Hae kepanasan kenapa tidak berteduh dan lagi kenapa masih memakai jas? sini Hyukkie lepaskan jasnya." Hyukkie dengan santai berjalan ke arah depan Donghae kemudian duduk dengan manisnya di pangkuan Donghae dan melepaskan jas milik Donghae. Hooooh dia tidak menyadari pakaian yang dipakainya menambah panas dalam diri Donghae.

"a-aku tidak apa-apa _baby_." Donghae menjawab dengan suara seraknya.  
"Apa Hae haus? Hyukkie ambilkan minum ya." Hyukkie yang kini beralih mengalungkan lengan kurusnya di leher Donghae hendak beranjak berdiri sebelum suara Sungmin -yang mendadak dilupakan keberadaannya oleh pasangan ini- terdengar.

"Aku saja yang mengambilkan minum untuk Donghae _Oppa_ Hyukkie, kebetulan aku haus dan ingin kedapur mencari cemilan, kau ingin kuambilkan minum juga?" Sungmin yang telah memakai kembali bathrobenya tanpa mengikat talinya, karena dia telah menyelesaikan dua putaran renang bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Hyukkie tetapi lain halnya dengan Donghae karena kini pria _hot_ tersebut tengah tersenyum canggung pada Sungmin.

"Eoh? kau sudah selesai berenangnya min? kenapa cepat sekali?" Hyukkie bertanya dengan wajah bingungnya dan dibalas Sungmin dengan senyum manis nya.

"Sudah, aku haus sekali jadi aku memutuskan mengambil minum sekaligus cemilan untuk bersantai disini karena aku masih mau melanjutkan renangku nanti Hyukkie, jadi kau ingin kuambilkan minum apa?"

"Aku jus stroberi dan jus apel untuk Hae." tanpa menunggu persetujuan Donghae atas jus yang akan diminumnya Sungmin segera meninggalkan kolam renang dan menuju dapur, yah memberi waktu untuk pasangan kekasih yang jarang mendapat waktu berharga bukankah suatu kebaikan mungkin saja dengan begitu kita akan mendapatkan balasan yang juga baik begitulah pemikiran Sungmin.

"Sepertinya Donghae _Oppa_ harus mentraktirku _ice cream_ karena telah membiarkannya berdua dengan Hyukkie,, huhuhuhuhu aku juga ingin seperti itu dengan Siwon _Oppa_." Sungmin berbicara sendiri dengan tangan yang membuka pintu kulkas tanpa disadarinya dibelakangnya telah berdiri seorang pria dengan memakai setelan kantor yang jasnya tersampir ditangan dengan dasi yang dilonggarkan, lengan kemeja yang digulung sebatas siku dan juga dua kancing teratas kemejanya yang terbuka tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Ah,, di mana gelasnya diletakkan ya~" Sungmin berbalik untuk mencari gelas sebelum matanya terpaku pada sepasang _hazel_ cokelat yang menatap tajam pada nya, gadis itu membeku ditempat begitu _onix_ hitamnya menatap wajah yang tengah menatap tajam padanya, wajah itu,, Ya Tuhan bagaimana bisa seseorang mempunyai wajah seindah ini.

Wajahnya melebihi kata tampan yang selama ini diagung-agungkan oleh Sungmin, wajah itu memiliki hidung tinggi dan mancung, dipadukan oleh alis hitam yang tertata rapi, dengan bibir bervolume dan seksi, jangan lupakan mata _hazel_ cokelatnya yang menawan dan disaat bersamaan memberikan kesan mengintimidasi serta kulit putih pucat yang dimiliki oleh wajah itu walaupun masih dapat terlihat bekas jerawat di bagian pipi tetap saja tidak dapat mengurangi betapa indahnya wajah yang sedang berada didepannya saat ini, kemudian mata cantik Sungmin mulai turun ke bagian dada pemilik wajah itu, dadanya bidang walau tidak berlebihan dan itu membuat Sungmin ingin melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

Kemudian bagian perutnya dapat Sungmin lihat samar-samar bahwa orang ini memiliki perut yang bagus walau tidak seperti perut Siwon _Oppa-nya_ , tetapi entah kenapa dia menyukainya, dan selanjutnya mata Sungmin menuju ke arah kaki yang dibalutkan celana kantor hitam yang melekat pas pada kaki jenjang orang ini dengan sepatu mengkilap yang tentu saja mahal, oh tuhan pria ini, -ya orang yang berada di depan Sungmin dan memandangnya dengan tajam adalah seorang pria-, _pria ini sangat sangat sangat hot, sexy, tampan, dan aku menyukainya_. Sungmin menjerit dalam hati dia kembali menatap pria itu yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya dengan rona merah yang kini hadir di pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Minnie kenapa lama sekali kalau hanya mengambil minum dan cemilan, apa kau tidak tahu tempatnya?" suara Hyukkie yang terdengar tidak dapat menghentikan dua orang yang masih saling tatap di dapur tersebut.

"Minnie-ya, ommo Minnie _bathrobe_ mu!" Hyukkie yang baru sampai di dapur segera berlari ke arah Sungmin dan dengan cepat menalikan tali _bathrobe_ Sungmin yang terlepas sehingga tubuh indah Sungmin yang terekspos sedari tadi tertutup dan dengan itulah pandangan Sungmin dan pria di depannya terputus, dengan secepat kilat setelah menalikan jubah Sungmin, Hyukkie berbalik dan menyembunyikan Sungmin dari pandangan pria yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

" _Daddy_ , _Daddy_ sudah pulang? tidak seperti biasanya _Daddy_ pulang cepat." Hyukkie berkata dengan cengiran polosnya kepada pria yang dipanggilnya _Daddy_ , membuat Sungmin yang membeku di belakangnya seakan tersadar dari rasa kagumnya dan tersentak dengan panggilan Hyukkie.

" _Da-Da-Daddy_? Hyukkie kau bercanda padaku kan? kau bilang _Daddy_? pria super tampan super _hot_ dan super sexy ini _Daddy_ -mu?" Sungmin yang masih sadar diri segera berbisik pada Hyukkie dengan mata yang mencuri pandang pada pria di depan Hyukkie.

"Bercanda apanya, pria yang katamu super tampan, super _hot_ dan super _sexy_ yang sedang berdiri di depanku memang _Daddy_ ku, _Daddy_ tersayangku, Cho Kyuhyun, Min" Hyukkie menjelaskan dengan santainya dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya saat memandang Sungmin, kini Hyukkie berdiri di samping Sungmin dan merangkul bahunya kemudian memperkenalkan Sungmin pada _Daddy_ -nya.

" _Daddy_ , ini Sungmin sahabat terbaik, tercantik dan tersayangku, ayo Minnie kenapa kau hanya diam, bukankah Daddy ku tidak seburuk pemikiranmu." perkataan Hyukkie menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun dan raut merah padam pada Sungmin dalam hati Sungmin menjerit _'Daddymu sangat sangat sangat jauh dari kata buruk dan pemikiranku Hyukkie-ya'._

"Ne, Lee Sungmin imnida, a-aku boleh memanggilmu _Daddy Oppa_?" Sungmin dengan menekan rasa malunya memberanikan diri menatap mata Kyuhyun.

" _Daddy Oppa_?" suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menelan ludahnya _'astagaaaaa suaranya indah sekali'_ kembali jerit batin Sungmin terdengar.

"Ne, Apakah boleh? boleh yaaaa, aku mohon tidak mungkin aku memanggilmu hanya dengan Daddy. Aku bukan anakmu, apalagi _Oppa,_ karena akan tidak sopan karena kau _Daddy_ Hyukkie, kalau _ajhussi_ sangat tidak mungkin itu sangat sangat tidak cocok jadi Daddy Oppa saja ne~" Sungmin berbicara dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya memohon pada Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memandang pada Sungmin sebelum anggukan kepala dilakukannya membuat Sungmin bersorak senang dan Hyukkie di sebelahnya menjadi sasaran pelukan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, _Daddy_ ke atas dulu." Kyuhyun pamit dan dihadiahi senyuman menggoda yang ditunjukkan Hyukkie padanya, entahlah apa maksud senyuman Hyukkie pada _Daddy_ nya tersebut dan yang pasti senyuman Hyukkie dibalas seringai tipis oleh Kyuhyun sebelum pria tampan tersebut balik badan dan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Minnie-ya lepaskan, _Daddy_ sudah ke atas." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada Hyukkie tetapi kalau kita lihat senyuman indah dan rona merah muda dipipinya masih melekat dengan cantiknya di wajah indah Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa? bagaimana bisa _Daddy_ -mu super tampan super _hot_ dan super _sexy_ begitu Hyukkie?" Sungmin memandang Hyukkie dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Tentu saja bisa, dia kan _Daddy_ ku yang paling tampan, _Daddy_ Kyu, bagaimana menurutmu _Daddy_ ku Min? tampan mana dengan Siwon _Oppa_ mu? kalau disuruh memilih mana yang kau pilih antara _Daddy_ ku atau Siwon _Oppa_ mu itu?" Hyukkie bertanya dan memandang Sungmin dengan senyuman jahil dan alis yang dinaik turunkan dan lihatlah wajah Sungmin yang mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie menjadi semakin padam.

" _Daddy_ mu! aku akan memilih _Daddy_ mu Hyuk!" Sungmin menjawab dengan senyum malu-malu dan pandangan berbinar.

"Hohohohohohoho pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun ternyata dapat melumpuhkan rasa cintamu pada kekasih khayalanmu Choi Siwon itu ya Min, hahahahaha~ _Daddy_ ku memang yang terbaik." Hyukkie tertawa dengan senangnya dan tawanya dihentikan oleh pertanyaan Sungmin.

" _Daddy_ mu bermarga _Cho_? bagaimana mungkin? Bukankah margamu Lee ?"  
"Akan kuceritakan nanti Min, sekarang apa kau berminat menjadi _mommy_ muda untukku?" Hyukkie tersenyum centil pada Sungmin

"Tentu saja, _Daddy_ mu harus jadi milikku Hyuk. Kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan _Daddy_ mu. Aku tidak akan menikah kalau bukan dengan _Daddy_ mu dan aku akan menagih ceritamu." Sungmin berkata dengan semangat kemudian merangkul Hyukkie.

"Auh kau sangat mengerikan min! apa kau jatuh cinta pada _Daddy_ ku ? hanya sekali melihat bagaimana bisa? bagaimana kalau nanti kau jadi perawan tua kalau _Daddy_ tidak mau menikah denganmu."  
"Iya aku jatuh cinta Hyuk dan tentu saja cinta pada pandangan pertama, kau tidak tau cinta pada pandangan pertama apa? dan Ya Tuhan doamu sangat buruk, seharusnya kau mendoakan ku agar bisa menikah dengan _Daddy_ mu Hyuk. Jadilah anak yang baik untukku." Sungmin membalas perkataan Hyukkie dengan senyum kelincinya dan mengacak rambut Hyukkie.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutku Min, aish rambutku jadi berantakan dan aku tidak akan tampil cantik didepan Hae saat kita kembali ke kolam renang, ini semua karena perbuatanmu Min." Hyukkie merapikan rambutnya dengan masih menggerutu pada Sungmin, kalian tanyakan Sungmin ? gadis itu sudah terkekeh gemas di samping Hyukkie sambil membayangkan kembali pertemuannya dengan _Daddy Oppa_ -nya, ehhh _Daddy Oppa-_ nya? tentu saja Sungmin sudah mengklaim bahwa _Daddy Oppa_ hanya miliknya seorang.

TBC

* * *

Hello~~ kami datang membawa chap 2~ semoga suka ne~ insyallah kami bakalan update seminggu sekali –jika tidak berhalangan/?- XD dan maap kyumin moment nya masih segini soalnya kan baru ketemu merekanya :v hihihi~ dan juga di sini ming nya bakalan agresif banget dan hyuk bakalan polos wakss kebalikannya ya biasanya di fanfic2 ming polos hyuk agresif~ XD

Special thanks to:

Lee137,Lusiwonest,ratu kyuhae,won2,abilhikmah,wdespita elfjoy

.1,SuniaSunKyu137,PumpkinEvil137, .71,ovallea

Parkhyun,jihyunelf,dewi. ,TiffyTiffanyLee,nikyunmin,

orange girls,PaboGirl,Hanna Kimi137, ,HaeHyuk 'til die

dan guest serta yang udah follow&fav story ini~ love ya~chu~

See you next chap guys ~('-')~


	3. Chapter 3

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari rambutku Min, aish rambutku jadi berantakan dan aku tidak akan tampil cantik didepan Hae saat kita kembali ke kolam renang, ini semua karena perbuatanmu Min." Hyukkie merapikan rambutnya dengan masih menggerutu pada Sungmin, kalian tanyakan Sungmin ? gadis itu sudah terkekeh gemas di samping Hyukkie sambil membayangkan kembali pertemuannya dengan _Daddy Oppa_ -nya, ehhh _Daddy Oppa-_ nya? tentu saja Sungmin sudah mengklaim bahwa _Daddy Oppa_ hanya miliknya seorang.

* * *

In Love With You

DoubleR©

 _warning : separuh chapter ini merupakan flashback dari masa lalu/? Kyuhyun, hyuk, hae ya~_

* * *

 _Di sebuah rumah sakit tampaklah seorang laki-laki dengan seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun sedang menunggu dengan cemas didepan ruang operasi, laki-laki yang lebih dewasa tampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tangan yang terus terkepal didepan dada mengisyaratkan betapa khawatirnya dia akan nyawa dua orang tersayangnya yang berada di dalam ruangan operasi tersebut._

 _"Hyung, tenanglah, kau harus tenang, aku yakin Noona dan keponakan kecilku akan baik-baik saja." bocah laki-laki kecil tersebut berkata dengan tangan menarik baju laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Hyung tersebut._

 _"Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa tenang Kyuhyun-ah, aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap Minah, aku takut Kyuhyun-ah."_

 _"Aku juga takut Hyung, tapi apa dengan kau begini Noona akan baik-baik saja di dalam? aku sangat yakin Noona baik-baik saja Hyung, Noona ku orang yang kuat."_

 _Kyuhyun, bocah kecil tersebut adalah Kyuhyun yang kembali mencoba membuat kakak ipar nya tenang karena sejak kakak perempuannya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi. Junki, nama kakak iparnya tidak pernah sekalipun mendudukan dirinya di kursi tunggu, yang dilakukannya sedari tadi adalah berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi, padahal saat ini tengah malam dan hanya tampak beberapa perawat dan dokter yang tengah berjaga dari sini, tetapi Hyung nya ini bukannya duduk malah menambah pusing dengan berjalan mondar-mandir seperti itu._

 _Dikoridor yang nyaris sepi itu tampaklah sepasang suami isteri berlarian menuju arah Junki dan Kyuhyun, mereka adalah orang tua dari Minah dan Kyuhyun, kalian bertanya orang tua dari Junki? orang tua Lee Junki sudah lama meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan pesawat untuk perjalanan bisnisnya saat Junki berusia 19 tahun dan kini hanya tinggal Junki yang meneruskan perusahaan besar keluarganya._

 _Junki merupakan anak tunggal di keluarganya jadi sangat wajar apabila dia sangat ketakutan melihat istrinya kesakitan, walaupun berbeda kasus tetapi tetap saja rasa trauma itu tetap ada. Trauma akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat dicintai, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena keluarga Minah sangat menyayanginya, mereka menerimanya dengan senang hati sehingga Junki kembali merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sempat hilang darinya belum lagi dengan adanya Kyuhyun, dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi seorang kakak, dengan Kyuhyun dia bisa merasakan menjadi kakak sekaligus menjadi adik karena demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun itu hanya umurnya saja yang kecil tapi sifat dan perkataannya terkadang seperti orang yang sangat dewasa._

 _"Junki, bagaimana keadaan Minah?" Heechul, ibu dari Kyuhyun dan Minah tersebut segara bertanya begitu dirinya tiba di depan menantu kesayangannya._

 _"Eomma, aku, aku tidak tahu, aku sangat ketakutan Eomma." Junki menjawab dengan nada lirih, Heechul yang melihat dan mendengar Junki berkata dengan lirih dengan segera memeluk menantunya tersebut._

 _"Sst,, tidak apa-apa sayang, Minah perempuan yang kuat, Eomma tahu itu, jadi kau tak usah khawatir. Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat Minah dan bayi cantik kalian, jadi tenanglah." Heechul mengusap dengan lembut rambut Junki dan Hangeng yang berdiri di samping Heechul sedari tadi segera duduk dan memangku putranya Kyuhyun._

 _"Bagaimana kejadiannya Kyuhyun ah?" Hangeng bertanya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun di pangkuannya._

 _"Aku tadi sedang bermain psp dikamar berhubung besok aku libur dan aku mendengar Hyung berteriak panik. Aku sangat terkejut karena hari sudah sangat malam, saat aku keluar, aku melihat Hyung yang sudah menggendong Noona berlari kearah mobil. aku langsung menyusulnya tanpa sempat mengganti piyamaku."_

 _Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya dan memang benar putra bungsunya itu masih mengenakan piyama birunya, kalian heran mengapa Kyuhyun bisa tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya? tentu saja karena bocah itu sangat senang bermain di rumah kakaknya atau yah bisa kita sebut mengganggu kakaknya, maka dari itu setiap akhir pekan Kyuhyun akan tinggal di rumah kakaknya, dan bocah itu juga memiliki kamar sendiri di rumah kakaknya._

 _"Jadi begitu, baiklah, apa kau tidak mengantuk hm? tidurlah Appa tahu kau mengantuk." Hangeng mengusap kelopak mata Kyuhyun, tetapi tetap saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun sangat keras kepala._

 _"Tidak Appa, aku ingin melihat baby kecil, keponakanku, aku ingin menggendongnya tentu saja." Kyuhyun yang keras kepala bukan?_

 _"Tidur Appa bilang, nanti apabila Noona mu sudah keluar dari ruang operasi beserta baby nya Appa akan langsung membangunkanmu." Hangeng berucap tegas dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa membantahnya kalau tidak mau pasokan kaset game yang setiap minggu selalu dibelikan ayahnya tiba-tiba dihentikan, yap Hangeng kalau masih dibantah bukan tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah aku tidur sebentar." Kyuhyun akhirnya terlelap di pangkuan ayahnya._

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya Kyuhyun terbangun di sebuah sofa di dalam kamar VVIP, dan bocah itu merajuk dengan hebatnya. Kyuhyun merajuk pada ayahnya karena tidak dibangunkan saat Noona nya keluar ruang operasi, saat ini ibunya sedang berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk menyilangkan kaki diatas sofa dengan mata memandang tajam pada ayahnya yang sedang menggendong keponakan kecilnya dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa 'menyebalkan' batin Kyuhyun._

 _"Sayang, ayolah, Appa mu ingin membangunkanmu semalam, hanya saja Eomma melarangnya karena kau terlihat sangat lelah dan tidurmu pulas sekali. Ayolah apa kau tidak ingin menggendong Hyukkie?" Heechul masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun dan Minah yang sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya, ia sudah tahu apa yang membuat adik kecilnya merajuk dan hal itu benar benar lucu menurutnya._

 _"Hyukkie? jadi baby kecil keponakanku namanya Hyukkie?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar menatap pada bayi dalam gendongan Hangeng._

 _"Iya, Hyung mu yang memberikannya nama, Lee Hyukjae, dan kami memanggilnya Hyukkie." Minah tersenyum bahagia mengingat bayi kecilnya._

 _"Hyung? lalu di mana Junki Hyung?"_

 _"Junki Oppa sedang membeli sarapan di kantin." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati ayahnya, dan Hangeng merespon dengan menjauhkan tubuhnya beserta baby Hyukkie dari Kyuhyun._

 _"Appa, aku ingin melihat Hyukkie," Kyuhyun memandang kesal pada ayahnya._

 _"Bukankah kau masih marah pada Appa? jadi tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Appa." Hangeng menjawab ringan dan disambut tawa dari Heechul dan Minah._

 _"Aish, baiklah aku sudah tidak marah pada Appa, sekarang turunkan Hyukkie aku ingin menggendong keponakanku." Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, Hangeng hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya kemudian memberikan Hyukkie kecil ke dalam dekapan Kyuhyun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati._

 _"Hyukkie benar-benar kecil, nanti aku akan mengajaknya bermain psp." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium pipi putih Hyukkie._

 _"Ya! anakku perempuan Kyuhyun-ah jangan membuatnya menjadi maniak game seperti mu." Junki yang saat ini baru saja kembali dari kantin menyahut perkataan konyol Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mendelik pada kakak iparnya tersebut._

 _"Hyung sangat pelit, aku kan hanya ingin mengajak Hyukkie bermain-main apa yang salah dari itu." Kyuhyun melayangkan protesnya._

 _"Yang salah adalah apa yang kau gunakan untuk bermain dengan Hyukkie, nanti kalau kau mengajaknya bermain psp kau akan membuatnya menjadi maniak game, aku tidak akan membiarkannya adikku sayang." Junki tersenyum mengejek dan mengelus pipi Hyukkie setelah nya._

 _"Ayahmu tidak seru Hyukkie-ah." Kyuhyun kembali mencium pipi Hyukkie yang ada dalam dekapannya._

* * *

 _Tidak terasa kini Hyukkie telah menginjak usia lima tahun dan sekarang Hyukkie kecil yang cantik tengah bermain di ruang tamu mansion kakek dan neneknya, Hyukkie tinggal di rumah orang tua Minah karena Minah dan Junki sedang berada di Jepang. Minah menemani suaminya untuk meninjau proyek perusahaan Junki yang ada di di Jepang, mereka tidak membawa Hyukkie karena di Jepang tidak ada yang menjaga Hyukkie saat mereka meninjau lokasi dan tidak mungkin bagi mereka untuk membawa Hyukkie ke lokasi proyek karena disana banyak debu dan polusi yang tidak baik untuk perkembangan Hyukkie. Jadi, mereka meninggalkan Hyukkie selama seminggu di rumah Heechul dan Hangeng karena di sana banyak yang bisa diandalkan untuk mengasuh Hyukkie kecil._

 _"Hai Hyukkie sayang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini hm?" Kyuhyun yang baru kembali dari sekolahnya segera menghampiri Hyukkie yang masih asyik bermain dengan boneka berbentuk pisangnya._

 _"Hai sayang, Daddy bertanya padamu." Kyuhyun masih melancarkan pertanyaannya dan tetap saja tidak digubris oleh Hyukkie._

 _"Hahahahaha kasihan sekali, Cho Kyuhyun yang biasanya tidak menggubris orang sekarang malah tidak digubris oleh anak kecil berusia lima tahun." seorang pria seusia dengan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya dia kebelakang untuk mengambil minum._

 _"Diamlah, kau sungguh berisik Hae!" Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Donghae sahabatnya, Donghae sahabat Kyuhyun semenjak junior high school,. Donghae sangat sering bermain ke rumah Kyuhyun dan dia juga sangat dekat dengan Hyukkie kecil._

 _"Hahahaha kau lihat ini, aku lebih bisa mengambil hati Hyukkie daripada kau." Donghae mendekat ke arah Hyukkie kecil yang masih berguling-guling ria bersama bonekanya di karpet ruang tamu._

 _"Baby~ hei lihat Hae, Hae punya susu stroberi untuk Hyukkie baby, apa baby mau?" Donghae menggoyangkan susu stroberi yang ada di tangannya dan berhasil, Hyukkie segera duduk dan membuang bonekanya kemudian berdiri di hadapan Donghae._

 _"Hae~ Hyukkie mau." Hyukkie menggapai susu stroberi yang kini telah Donghae angkat tinggi tinggi._

 _"Baby mau? kalau begitu poppo Hae dulu." Donghae tersenyum dengan manisnya kemudian menepuk pipinya menggunakan telunjuknya dan Hyukkie kecil yang polos menuruti dengan mudahnya kemauan Donghae demi mendapatkan susu stroberinya._

 _Cup_

 _Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karena Donghae memalingkan mukanya yang seharusnya pipi malah bibir Donghae yang dikecup bibir mungil Hyukkie._

 _"Ya! kau mesum, kau telah menodai bibir suci Hyukkie ku." Kyuhyun yang murka segera memukul kepala Donghae, dan bukannya marah Donghae malah tersenyum senang dan memberikan susu stroberinya pada Hyukkie yang disambut senyum lebar dan mata berbinar oleh Hyukkie, tentu saja Hyukkie bocah lima tahun jadi dia tak akan memikirkan kecupan yang diberikannya secara cuma cuma kepada Donghae._

 _"Terima kasih Hae, Hyukkie sayang Hae~" Hyukkie berbalik badan dan segera menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, karena Hyukkie sangat senang bermanja dengan Daddy nya. Yap! Kyuhyun yang mengajarkan Hyukkie untuk memanggilnya Daddy, dia tidak mau dipanggil ahjussi ataupun samchon, itu tidak keren menurutnya. Minah dan Junki tidak protes karena bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memang paman Hyukkie dan bukankah paman juga sama dengan ayah jadi sama saja Kyuhyun juga adalah ayah Hyukkie._

 _"Tidak usah marah begitu Kyuhyun-ah, Hyukkie saja tidak marah. Kau lihat itu dia sangat senang dengan susu stroberinya dan duduk di pangkuanmu dengan nyamannya." Donghae duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan tangannya mengelus pipi Hyukkie dengan sayang._

 _"Tentu saja Hyukkie hanya anak kecil polos yang kau perdaya Hae. Bagaimana mungkin dia protes kalau kau memberinya susu stroberi, kue stroberi, buah stroberi, bahkan boneka dengan bentuk pisang dan monyet yang semuanya merupakan favoritnya." Kyuhyun kembali menggerutu tetapi tangannya dengan lembut mengelus rambut halus Hyukkie yang kini mulai tertidur setelah menghabiskan susu stroberinya._

 _"Kau berisik sekali, lihat Hyukkie sudah tertidur, mungkin Hyukkie merasa gerutuanmu itu seperti dongeng pengantar tidur untuknya." Donghae mencibir dengan berbisik ke arah Kyuhyun._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah kau sudah pulang? kau juga datang Donghae-ah?" Heechul yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang duduk di sofa._

 _"Iya Ahjumma, dan Ahjumma Hyukkie baru saja tertidur." Donghae berdiri kemudian membungkuk ke arah Heechul sebelum memeluk ibu dari Kyuhyun dan Minah tersebut._

 _"Benarkah? Ommo,, maafkan Ahjumma, untung saja Hyukkie tidak bangun." Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap puncak kepala cucu kesayangannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun._

 _"Aku akan memindahkan Hyukkie ke kamarnya Eomma." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai berjalan kearah tangga._

 _Tring,,tring,,_

 _"Halo, ne, ini memang rumah orang tua dari Lee Junki dan Cho Minah, aku ibunya ada apa?" Heechul mengangkat telepon rumah yang berdering, tetapi respon yang diberikan oleh Heechul sangat mengejutkan Donghae, Heechul melepaskan teleponnya dan terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulusnya._

 _"Kyuhyun-ah!" Donghae segera berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di atas tangga, Kyuhyun segera berbalik dan kembali menuruni tangga dengan Hyukkie di pelukannya untuk menghampiri Donghae yang sedang memeluk ibunya._

 _"Ahjumma, siapa yang menelpon? kenapa Ahjumma seperti ini?" Donghae memeluk Heechul yang masih menangis tanpa tahu sebabnya._

 _"Hiks, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin,, hikss,, anakku tidak mungkin" Heechul masih menangis dan kini meracau tidak jelas di pelukan Donghae. Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di depan ibunya dan Donghae hanya menatap tidak mengerti pada Donghae._

 _"Aku juga tidak tahu Kyuhyun-ah tadi Ahjumma menerima telpon dan dia menjadi seperti ini" Donghae menjelaskan dengan tangan yang masih mengusap punggung Heechul untuk menenangkan, Donghae sudah menganggap Heechul seperti ibunya, jadi dia juga sedih melihat Heechul seperti ini._

 _"Chullie-ah!" Hangeng yang baru tiba segera berlari menghampiri Heechul yang masih menangis di pelukan Donghae, kemudian mengangkat Heechul dan mendudukannya di sofa, diikuti oleh Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Hyukkie._

 _"Hannie-ah, katakan padaku, itu tidak benar kan? hiks,, Minah dan Junki masih baik-baik saja kan? mereka tidak naik ke pesawat itu kan? hiks,," Heechul menatap Hangeng di sampingnya dengan air mata berlinangan, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kaget mendengar perkataan Heechul, apa maksudnya? memang ada apa dengan Minah dan Junki? begitu pemikiran mereka._

 _Harapan Heechul putus begitu melihat suaminya hanya bungkam dan air mata kini turun membasahi pipi suami tercintanya, Hangeng menangis, kalau hal ini tidak benar kenapa Hangeng menangis? "Hiks,, kenapa kau diam saja? katakan padaku, putri dan menantuku masih hidupkan hanie ah ? kumohon katakan padaku" Heechul mengerat kemeja bagian depan Hangeng, dan Hangeng hanya bisa memeluk Heechul dan menangis bersamanya._

 _"A,,Appa ada apa ini?" Kyuhyun mulai berpikiran negatif, dia tidak mau hal yang dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi, karena itulah dengan bergetar dia bertanya pada ayahnya._

 _"Noona dan Hyung mu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat Kyuhyun-ah saat akan kembali ke Korea, hiks,, Appa mendapatkan telepon saat Appa sedang rapat, Appa langsung pulang begitu mendengarnya, padahal Junki masih melakukan video call dengan Appa sesaat sebelum mereka masuk boarding pass, mereka benar-benar menaiki pesawat itu Kyuhyun-ah Hiks,," Hangeng terisak dan memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak Heechul yang semakin histeris mendengar cerita Hangeng._

 _"Tidak! aku tidak percaya ini! Beberapa jam yang lalu aku masih bertukar pesan dengan Noona, dia bilang,, dia bilang padaku,, dia membelikanku kaset game limited yang aku incar saat di Jepang lalu kenapa sekarang?" Kyuhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sekarang dia telah menangis dan memeluk Hyukkie yang masih terlelap di pelukannya, Donghae yang melihat Kyuhyun menangis seperti itu segera menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Donghae juga sudah menangis sekarang tidak bisa dipungkiri, Donghae juga sangat terpukul sebab Minah dan Junki sudah seperti kakak baginya, mereka memperlakukan Donghae dengan baik dan sekarang mereka berdua telah tiada, bahkan Hyukkie masih sangat kecil. Hyukkie kecil tidak bisa lagi merasakan kasih sayang ibu dan ayahnya sungguh akan seperti apa Hyukkie saat mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibunya sudah tiada._

 _"Chullie-ah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit untuk melihat jasad yang telah ditemukan." Hangeng berdiri dan memegang tangan Heechul yang masih menangis._

 _"Ayo kalian juga ikut."_

 _Di sinilah sekarang Kyuhyun, di depan makam kakak dan Hyung nya, dengan Hyukkie di pelukannya dan Donghae yang setia menemani sahabatnya, setelah pencarian berhari-hari akhirnya jasad Minah dan Junki telah teridentifikasi walaupun sudah tidak dapat dikenali, setidaknya jasad kakak dan Hyung nya sudah terkubur dengan tenang kini._

 _"Hyung, Noona, kalian berbahagialah di sana, aku akan menjaga Hyukkie kalian dengan baik, aku akan mengurusnya, aku akan menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuknya jangan khawatir soal Hyukkie karena Hyukkie masih memiliki aku, Eomma dan Appa di sisinya." Kyuhyun mengecup sayang pipi Hyukkie._

 _"Aku juga akan selalu di sisi Hyukkie, Hyung dan Noona, izinkan aku berada di samping Hyukkie aku juga akan menjaganya dengan seluruh hidupku." Donghae yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kyuhyun kini berlutut di depan makam Junki dan Minah, Hangeng dan Heechul telah kembali pulang kerumah karena saat selesai pemakaman Heechul pingsan karena tidak bisa menahan kesedihan ditinggal oleh putri dan menantunya._

 _"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ingat kalian harus berbahagia disana, kalian harus menjaga Hyukkie dari atas sana dan kami akan menjaga dari sini, dengan begitu Hyukkie akan aman. Kami akan sering mengunjungi kalian, sekarang kami harus pulang, kasihan Hyukkie, dia sudah tertidur di pelukanku dari tadi. Ayo Hae kita pulang." Kyuhyun berbalik badan setelah sebelumnya memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada kakak dan kakak iparnya di ikuti oleh Donghae di belakangnya._

* * *

"Jadi begitu Hyukkie-ah? aku mengerti sekarang, maafkan aku karena telah mengingatkanmu pada orang tuamu Hyukkie, aku pasti membuatmu sedih." Sungmin memeluk Hyukkie yang sedari tadi ditahannya di dalam kamar untuk menceritakan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Donghae yang mereka tinggal.

"Tidak apa-apa Minnie, aku tidak sedih karena aku sangat mengenal kedua orang tua ku. Aku selalu mengunjungi mereka setiap Minggu. _Daddy_ , Hae, _Halmonie_ dan _Haraboji_ juga selalu menceritakan padaku bagaimana _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ ku Minnie-ya.

Sungmin kembali bertanya. "Jadi sejak saat itu yang mengurus dan mengasuhmu adalah Daddy Oppa? kenapa bukan _Halmonie_ dan _Haraboji_ mu?"

"Perusahaan yang ditinggalkan _Appa_ ku bukanlah perusahaan kecil Minnie ya begitu pula dengan _Cho Group_ perusahaan _Haraboji_ ku jadi keduanya diurus oleh _Haraboji_ dan _Halmonie_ membantu _Haraboji_ mengurusnya maka dari itu _Halmonie_ dan _Haraboji_ memilih menetap di Jepang karena pusat dari kedua perusaahan tersebut berada di jepang, dan karena itulah _Daddy_ yang mengurusku sejak saat itu, bagiku, _Daddy_ adalah ayah, ibu, sahabat sekaligus musuh tersayangku."

"Jadi apa pekerjaan _Daddy_ mu Hyukkie? apa sebelumnya _Daddy Oppa_ pernah menikah." Sungmin kembali penasaran akan sosok Kyuhyun yang tadi ditemuinya.

" _Daddy_ seorang _CEO_ di _Cho Group_ cabang _Seoul_ sejak _Daddy_ yang memimpin cabang di Seoul berkembang pesat. _Daddy_ belajar dengan sangat cepat, tentu saja _Daddy_ ku itu jenius Min, belum lagi dia juga akan mewarisi _Cho Group_ yang besar jadi ya banyak sekali wanita yang mengejarnya dan tidak pernah ditanggapi lebih oleh _Daddy_ , tentu saja _Daddy_ ku tidak pernah menikah karena tiap ada yang mendekati Daddy selalu mundur setelah berhadapan denganku, dan _Daddy_ tidak pernah peduli pada mereka karena tau aku tidak menyukai mereka."

Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar "Wahhhhhh berarti kesempatanku terbuka lebar, aku akan berusaha keras mendapatkan hati _Daddy Oppa_ kalau begitu."

"Kenapa percaya diri sekali?" Hyukkie mencibir.

"Tentu saja karena kau menyukaiku, jadi aku hanya harus membuat Daddy Oppa menyukaiku kekekekekeke~" Sungmin terkekeh dan Hyukkie hanya bisa mendengus geli karena dia pun memang mengharapkan Sungmin yang akan mendampingi Daddy tersayangnya.

"Baiklah untuk mengawali ini semua, sebagai Mommy yang baik, sebaiknya kau membuat susu untuk kita berdua ne~" Hyukkie memasang _puppy eyes_ nya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku ibu yang baik, jadi tunggu di sini." Sungmin berlari dengan riangnya meninggalkan Hyukkie yang sekarang berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk menanyakan kabar Donghae yang ternyata sudah pulang saat dia sedang membersihkan tubuh sesudah berenang tadi.

* * *

Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Hyukkie, berjalan dengan senyum di bibir uniknya menuju tangga untuk membuat susu di dapur yang berada di lantai satu, saat baru beberapa langkah dari kamar Hyukkie, Sungmin terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. kini dia sedang melihat punggung seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya.

Orang tersebut hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya, sepertinya baru selesai mandi dan orang tersebut sama sekali tidak menutup pintu kamarnya sehingga Sungmin benar-benar dapat memandangi tubuh bagian belakangnya, dan orang yang merasa dipandangi dari belakang segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin yang sedang terpaku di depannya.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat hm?" Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Sungmin bertanya dengan tersenyum samar atau kalau Hyukkie dan Donghae yang melihat akan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai sekarang? Tidak mendapatkan respon yang berarti dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun berjalan perlahan mendekati Sungmin yang masih mematung didepan kamarnya dengan masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin ternyata sangat mungil, tinggi Sungmin hanya sedagu Kyuhyun, bahkan lebih pendek dari Hyukkie, kini jarak antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin benar benar dekat, bahkan Sungmin dapat mencium wangi sabun yang digunakan Kyuhyun begitu pun Kyuhyun yang dapat mencium wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin, _vanilla_.

"Kenapa hanya diam hm? mengapa kau ada didepan kamarku?" dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin, menimbulkan rona merah diwajah gadis cantik tersebut.

"A,,Aku,," Sungmin tidak dapat berkata-kata, karena kini dia sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar sangat kencang saat Kyuhyun berada di dekatnya, apalagi saat ini tengah memeluknya tanpa mengenakan pakaian hanya ada handuk yang dipakainya, Ya Tuhan, Sungmin benar-benar senang sekaligus malu.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun masih belum mau melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmin, dan masih menunggu gadis itu berbicara.

"A,,Aku,,ta,,tadi Hyukkie,,"

"Minnie-ya,, kenapa lam,, ommo!" Hyukkie keluar dari kamar dan matanya membelalak melihat Sungmin yang berada dalam pelukan _Daddy_ nya yang sedang bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan handuk. Mendengar pekikan Hyukkie, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sungmin dengan lembut dan berbalik badan kembali memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini memegangi wajahnya yang telah memerah padam.

T.B.C

* * *

Kekeke~~ chapter three is up~ seharusnya di update tanggal 17/18 kemarin karena datanya udah di kasih rini tanggal 16 but trust me setiap lihat laptop ia rasanya ngantuk+males lol jadinya telat beberapa hari~ :") nah nah moment masih dikit ini jangan timpuk kami berdua ya lol doakan aja chap depan bakalan banyak momentnya XD

Harusuki Ginichi - 137411 : ini udah di ceritain masa lalunya~~ mungkin kyu mau tebar pesona ke ming makanya dia ngeluarin seringai -tampan- tipis nya :")

ratu kyuhae : hihihi:$ iya ini ludah di jelasin ya :^)

lee137 : ia sama rini juga mau kalau daddy nya kayak kyu:$

akira lis: naik rated? udah ia tanyain sama rini tu, tapi dianya bilang belum siap lahir batin buat bikin M:^) nyenggol dikit-mungkin- doakan aja ya/? :D

abilhikmah : tjiieetjiee ming tjiee :'v

widiantini9 : ini udah next ya :^)

won2 : bisa jadi bisa jadi~

sifkyumin136 : pengennya sih awalnya ming polos gitu tapi kami nya maunya yang anti mainstream jadinya begini :"v semoga kyu langsung naksir sama ming ya :') takutnya ntar kyu naksir sama ia pula :"v

TiffyTiffanyLee : wakss kasian ya Uncle won di lupain gara2 datang kyu :'v belum tau ini bakalan nongol siwon nya apa enggak.

Hanna Kimi137 : ada maksud terselebung di antara mereka berdua ya :'v ia pun merasakannya :^) di sini udah di jelasin ya hyuk anak kandung apa bukan~

orange girls : wah wah wah ada yang bisa nebak nih~ apa jangan2 kamu cenayang ya bisa nebak betul hiks:") itulah pesona seorang chokyu, ia aja di buat klepek2 sama dia :")

Ina : iya~ kapan sih kyu itu gak tamvan :^)

Michiko Haru : iya daddy kesayangannya hyuk ~`

SuniaSunKyu137 : kyu bukan gak respon cuma sok jual mahal aja :")

Hanna : iya di tunggu next chap nya semoga full kyumin moment XD

PumpkinEvil137 : kyu geli2 senang keknya lihat ming :") iya ini udah di lanjutin~~

Chocoyaa : Hikss ada yang nanyain rating lagi :') nyenggol m aja keknya nih :")

Parkhyun : ini udah di lanjut ya~~

nanayukeroo : jangan curiga2 an ah~ gak baik/?

ExoSY : udah fast update ini kan :^)

wdespita elfjoy : ini udah di lanjut ~~

Lusiwonest : iya akhirnya di update juga :") makasih ya udah mau nungguin :") ia juga senyum2 sendiri baca review kamu :")

Cho MeiHwa : pesona kyu gak bisa ming lewati jadinya langsung jatuh cinta deh~ iya ini udah di lanjut ya J

ovallea : sekali2 gitu hyuk polos~ hyuk mukanya aja yang yadong tapi otaknya sebenarnya lebih yadong eh polos maksudnya XD

munakyumin137 : polos atau polos? Ah "polos" maksudnya ya XD

lee kyurah : umurnya berapa? eih ia kurang tau juga nih XD ntar ia tanya rini dulu ya XD ini udah di ceritain masa lalu/? nya~ semoga suka~~

fitri : boleh kok, silahkan di baca~ iya nih ming sama hyuk req ke kami kalau mereka mau switch watak mereka~

PaboGirl : bedanya gak jauh2 amat lah~ Hood sepertinya begitu :')

Nurul : ada kesempatan dong:$

dewi. : di sini udah di ceritain ya~~ semoga suka~~

mayasiwonest : ini udah di lanjut ya~~

dan thanks buat fav dan follow cerita ini~

hayuk~ follow twitter ria sama rini (sekali2 promote gitu :'v) : haelaff , rinioktavia1002 mention aja ntar di follback kok :") lets be friends gaess~~ '-'/ See u next chap~~


End file.
